battle_of_the_empiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Species List
Species Lists and Empires: Empire Name: Strigidae Empire General Appearance: Hence their name, they look like owls. They are the size of a regular owl of their particular species. Even though they are physically small, their empire is massive and threats from them should never be ignored or taken lightly. They can use their talons as hands (like in Legend of the Guardians). Some of them can have natural abilities, such as telekinesis or telepathy. They wear armor, mainly battle claws and helmets, mostly when going into battle. Level: 9 Username: Owl Empire Name : Lunar Cat Empire General Appearance: Lunar Cats have a feline face and feline features. They are about the size of an average bloodhound or collie. Coat colors are the same as regular cats. They have bat-like wings Their hands and feet are akin to those of a cat's. Level: 8 Username: Owl Empire Name: Kagetora Empire General Description: Humanoid build. Strong and muscular, Kagetoras stand very tall, usually around 7 to 8 feet. Pointed cat-like ears and can use sonar to navigate. Sharp, long hooked beak, like an eagle's. Being a raptor, their vision is spectacular. Large feathered wings, with an impressive 16 foot wingspan. Powerful, muscular arms with talon hands. Feet are also very raptor-like (picture a T-Rex foot) and can also grasp objects. Tail is long, and at the end is a deadly poison gland. Pelt ranges from indigo to sky blue, and is striped. Along the bird's sides, gray appears and fades to black. They are a light species. Most Kagetoras are compassionate, and mothers are very protective of their young. Other: None Level: 8; soon to be 9 Username: Owl Empire name: Rivven General Description: Giant wolves that can walk upright. Their fur can be any color. Some have wings and some have born abilities. They are extremely strong and stand around ten feet tall on their hind legs. They can communicate telepathically with other Rivven, though this ability diminishes the farther they are from the person they are talking to. They are generally a peaceable race, but they are excellent warriors and a threat from them is not to be taken lightly. They have a strong sense of justice and dislike seeing people being mistreated. Level: 8 Username: bluedragonfire Empire Name (must be that of the species' name): Catopian Empire General Appearance: Capable of talking but has no other human characteristics. Large, furry, smart felines. They come in a wide range of colors, sizes and fur patterns. Also they walk on all fours, a trait separating them from most other cat-related species. Level: 9 Username: crazyaboutchickens Empire Name: Cyberbug Empire General Descripton: six-legged cyborg insectoids with 1,000 green hexagonal eyes, thick skin, spider-like threads and feet. about 2' high, 6' long, and 5' legspan. hostile to intruders, humanoid-type creatures, and other hostile people. Very friendly to friends, loyal to masters. very strong, prized by any slavers in the galaxy. They prefer to use their threads to create snares and cannonballs for (unknown design) weapons on their flight pods. will NOT fly in any type of cruiser Level: 6 Username: The4Chickeneers Empire Name: Sunbud General Description: They are plant creatures that need moisture and sunlight just like a plant. each Sunbud has a stem leading to a plant. Their head containing a part of a plant. each Sunbud has either a leaf, Bud, or a flower. A leaf is a kid or baby, a bud is a teenager to a young adult, a flower is an adult. Each Sunbud has tough, but silky smooth skin. When their skin it penetrated by certain things, a liquid so powerful shoves the pointy object out doesn't matter how strong the object maybe. Sunbud have no blood since their more like plants, but they have a special heart that doesn't pump.anything. Sunbuds start out as seeds and slowly develops into walking creature plants. If ant liquid or solid object emerge in their skin, the liquid shoved it out to keep the Sunbud clean and pure. All Sunbuds have purity and light within to keep them heath and kind. They could never loose the light but only gain it overtime. Other: They live on a planet called Rosary. Level:6 Username: Hollieberry Empire name: Krokia Empire General Description: Pale skin, hair and eyes..Their stare can cause droziness...Their appearance can differ greatly considering from which part of the empire the come.. Level: 6 Username: 644171 Empire Name: Moonshine Empire General Description: They look alike like wolves they can bend certain elements but cannot instantly kill with the elements. they are all kinds of colors. They have fur and rarely feathers. They usually have armor on but not all the time. Some have bat and angel wings while others don't. Some have markings that glow and some just have markings. You can see them with jewelry and suits to protect them from the enemies and each other. They also where it to resemble each other. The ones with shiny armor protects them from toxic and sharp weapons. They have excellent hearing and sight, and can detect species far away. They have emerald and sapphire eyes. They're really speedy and great jumpers. They live in the planet called Lilypedian.The captains and leaders where shiny Armour barely covering up in warm and cool colors to resemble power. The young ones are normally in suits to carry things or for war. Level: 7 Username: Fuzzball4444 Empire Name: Guardians Empire General Description: They look like griffins resembles allot. They have Armour on them to protect for fighting. The leaders and captains where shiny Armour and jewelry to resemble their power. They have feathered wings, beaks, hooves, paws, or claws. They travel in groups to attack. They have excellent hearing and sight. Their great flyer's, and fighters. The ones with silver Armour have deadly poisons. pure white or white and black or pure black Guradians are leaders or captains. Level: 7 Characters:in process Username: Fuzzball4444 Empire Name : Raiders General Appearance: They are mean at times, they work together and fight what is theirs. They do anything to get money or revenge. They are stingy and stubborn at times. They love to trade and make deals. They are not willing to make easy paybacks, they will stand up for a fight. They are very bulky, have horns, and red markings. They have spectacular sight, smell. Their OK at hearing. They wear spike Armour to protect themselves, and show off to each other. They don't care much about being nice or helping. But love making deals. Level (levels 6 through 9 are allowed, 6 being very small and 9 being very large:) 8 Usrname: Fuzzball4444 Empire Name : Achlys General Appearance:They on the planet Nayru as a outcast in the brims of the galaxy. They usually have fins,gills, fish tails, webbed feet, scales, wings but rarely. When the they get on land or out of the water they get paws, claws, wings, feet, hooves and other animal apperances. They have to be in water or they will die within months or even a year. Once they are back in water they grow back to they're water apperances. They're planet contains 90% water and 10% land. They're are only four species of the land dwellers that cannot go in water, or they will most likley die. They travel with water-dragon creatures to get to certain placee under the surface. On Nayru the water is alive and mobility to move to certain destinations. When they leave their palnet they have ships that cotain water to survive. They adapt very easily and fast to new areas. Level (levels 6 through 9 are allowed, 6 being very small and 9 being very large:)6 Characters:Krystal Username: Chickencordonblue Empire Name: Sozarian Empire General Description: They normally look like Sith and are cruel and ruthless, they try to get everything they can. Level: 8 Username: ipuppy Empire Name: Stake Empire General Description: They are weak yet strong spirited, they are under the control of the Sozarians and try to fight at times. They are strong but yet scared. Level: 6 Username: ipuppy Empire Name: Auroa Empire General Description: Thery have unique coloring and unique powers, they are very nice but when harmed they get really vicious. They are very unique in so many ways, they love to do things, they listen real good and are peace with eachother. They where attacked and captured so many times, only a few remained. They are powerful and good at things. Thy live on a planet called Sidonia and they live on one resource that is keeping them and their planet alive, if taken the planet will die. But the resource is hidden away, that only one certain Auroa knows where it is. Level: 6 Planet: Username: ipuppy Empire Name (must be that of the species' name): Lite General Appearance: They are type of almost see through birds, with shiny rainbow feather's. They aid the Moonshine empire at times, and others. They are very loving and peaceful. They will attack for a good purpose only. They aid the young Moonshiners in need or just to be nice. They're great flyer's, and see excellent. They live with Moonshiners on the planet Lilypedian, they are willing to make someones mood happier or lives. They believe in love, trust, peace, and something more. They have no armor just themselves and they shine brightly in the night. They can fly really fast and come invisible for a few minutes, but if they move you can slightly tell their there. Level (levels 6 through 9 are allowed, 6 being very small and 9 being very large:)6 Username: ipuppy Strigidae Species: Nest-maid Snake Appearance: Nest-maid snakes are blind snakes with scales that range from light pink to purple. The underside is usually a creamy white. Homeworld Name: Tyto Other: Hence their name, they are nest-maids for the Strigidaes, keeping hollows clean and free of vermin. Even though they are blind, their other senses are greatly increased, and can almost be considered telepathic. They take great pride in their jobs as nest-maids as they believe that Strigidaes are the superior species in the galaxy because of their digestive system. Species Name: Drex Empire: Terrellian General Description: They look like upright border collies. Tall and muscular, like the Kishus; usually stand from around 6'3 to 7'8. Superior strength and speed. They can communicate telepathically. Homeworld Name: Drexia Other: It is being debated whether or not the new Drex will join the Quadrantacle, or if they will start a new Empire. They have since turned to light; however, there are still rogues...